wiifanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Peanut64
Hi Peanut64 -- we are excited to have Wii Fanon Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Peanut I have many problems. Taxes are too high, my state's congressmen hates the part of my state where I live (John Murtha calls us red-neck racists that cling to our guns and religion). This Wiki hates me and coninues to screw me over, congress secretly wants to outlaw Christmas.I'm under the legal drinking of alchohol age limit and so on. Also it wont let me make a good sig. SirPikmin Hi Peanut64, WAZZAM lol oh yea BRING IT That was fun battlin Portal~Kombat lol Peanut 64 Italic text''lol WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeee 18:59, 13 December 2008 (UTC) 19:02, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Peanut_64-Benny 19:03, 13 December 2008 (UTC) HI Toon Tetra should just be called Tetra in my opinion because she only appeared in cel-shaded form. Good thing she's in Brawl 2 though! That's one thing I wanted in Brawl... Portal-Kombat loooook what i can do!!!!!§≈≥≠≤ --Peanut_64-Benny 21:08, 13 December 2008 (UTC) ''dude answer me--Peanut_64-Benny 21:16, 13 December 2008 (UTC) .....R U THERE???? i like PIE!!!!!!!!1 '--Peanut_64-Benny 21:19, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Im glad that dynablade is in brawl 2. I wanted her to be in brawl but she wasnt.....--Peanut_64-Benny 21:21, 13 December 2008 (UTC) I agree with portal.....--Peanut_64-Benny 21:22, 13 December 2008 (UTC) ''§≈≠≤≥°... i have no idea Why I did that...Peanut_64-Benny' You should put Cranky Kong in Brawl 2......Peanut_64-Benny'' --Peanut_64-Benny 22:55, 13 December 2008 (UTC) In my opinion you should put Ridley in BBSS2 Peanut_64-Benny Put Deathborn and Zant in it....Peanut_64-Benny Who in the jelly is dethborn and zant?????????????Peanut64For ridley-NO! ZANT IS IN TWILIGHT PRINCESS AND DEATHBORN IS IN F-ZERO i think...Peanut_64-Benny JUST GOOGLE IT jeez Peanut_64-Benny lol :D (>*;*)> like the pic??/???Peanut_64-Benny ya YEA U can take my hat Siiiiiiier Peanut_64-Benny YEA YOU CAN TAKE MY HAT SIIIIIIIER''that picture is EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWPeanut_64-Benny'' Peanut_64-Benny dude cmon answer me... Peanut_64-Benny Sup man Peanut_64-Benny 18:45, 15 December 2008 (UTC) hi this is webcam18 Webcam18 18:48, 15 December 2008 (UTC) What do omar drenn glix and hope look like???Peanut_64-Benny When your done doing drenn glix omar and hope show them to me... Peanut_64-Benny 14:04, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Are YOU ON???? whats the HW for tonight Peanut_64-Benny 21:24, 17 December 2008 (UTC) tell me on User Talk:Peanut 64 you eh serious???? wow Mrs.Biz is letten us of ez Peanut_64-Benny jeeeeeez man go on CP Peanut_User Talk:Penguin wiki64-Benny Peanut_64-Benny Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Main Page title – You will notice that the Main Page of your wiki (the page that appears when you click on your wiki's logo) will be " Wiki". This is to improve your wiki's Google rank, so it is recommended that you do not change the name of that page. For more info, check out Advice:Raising your wiki's Google ranking at Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. For the Monaco and Monobook skin you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richardtalk 17:57, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Peanut_64-Benny HI!!! Peanut_64-Benny Hi im jonesle hey this is jonesle i like cheese and the number 77!!!! plus i love cheese oh yea did i mention i like cheese oh yea my favorite part about me is i love cheese!!!!!! Retrieved from "http://pikminfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Portal-Kombat" How to change user rights In order to make someone and admin first you click on the 'Special Pages' link on the left side of your computer screen. Next you go to the 'Users and Rights' section and you should see a bold link called 'User Rights Management'. Click on that and you will be taken to a screen that has a box that you have to type a user's name into. Type the user's name in the box, being careful to have correct capitalization because have a letter not capitalized or capitalized when it should be. Then click on the button that says edit user groups. You should be taken to a screen that shows three unchecked boxes. Click on the boxes for sysop and rollback to have those boxes checked and ,therefor; those will be my user rights. I know I didn't include a request for rollback in my request but it is a useful ability to have and it is the only users rights thing that you can revert without the help of a staff member. Thank you Peanut. Also, I have a way to greatly increase the number of articles and images on the Wiki. All I have to do is copy the information on Pikmin:Redemption, my fanon Wii game, page, as well as any other fanon Wii game at Pikcanon-NOT. We will have hundreds of image and articles after that is done! If this is ok with you say so on my talk page and I'll get to work immediately. I promise I won't let you down Peanut. Will do. I will help you, Peanut. The first thing I will do is port over Pikmin:Redemption, minus all of the Xbox360 exclusive content. Tussle Did you make that SSB Tussle thing? I thought it was cool. I always wanted to make game designs (wether they become real or not) and be able to post them somewhere. Kopykat2000 02:31, July 26, 2011 (UTC)